


The Peverell's Are A Dangerous Family

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort in General, Light side bashing, M/M, McGonagall Bashing, Other tags to be added, Romance, Weasley's are Good except for Ron Molly and Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as 'Pregnancy of a Snake, the Love of A Lion, and the Family of Both'</p><p>Severus Snape was once married to James Potter, but when the man died along with their baby, Severus took to mourn his long gone family for 16 years. </p><p>It's now Blaise Zabini's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and with him about to give birth halfway through the year, what will he do?</p><p>Harry Potter isn't just a Potter, nor is he entirely human. His best friends-Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom-are his Advisors in a world where people are cunning and are after the title of 'King', </p><p>Ilaria Vale is a powerful Aphrodite on the run from her family who wish to use her for the Throne. Along the way she finds her Submissive in the form of Hermione Granger, a 6th year Student and Witch. Will love blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peverell's Are A Dangerous Family

He moans in agony as another contraction hits his small frame, wondering why on Earth he decided to keep the child after what happened nine months prior. He whimpers as Draco dabs gently at his brow, the blonde murmuring soothing words to him as Theo and Pansy try to Transfigure the desks in the abandoned classroom to a blanket for their friend and a blanket for their soon-to-be niece or nephew; operative word there being ‘tried’. Draco cards his elegant fingers through his best friend’s hair as he watches Pansy fail at Transfiguring a chair into a pillow, Theo shaking his head at the young woman.

Just then, they hear footsteps approaching the classroom and Draco and Theo raise their wands, ready to fend off Dumbledore’s goons if they need to. A few minutes pass and suddenly they’re faced with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, “Put your wands away, we’re here to help.” Harry mutters and Theo looks at them sceptically, “And why would you help us?” Hermione rolls her eyes and glares at the young man in front of her, “Because no-one deserves to be manipulated by the Bee.” She snaps and Harry sighs and looks to Draco, the only one who seems to be keeping a level head out of the four Slytherin’s, “Will you let me help Blaise? I’ve delivered a baby before, I know what I’m doing.” He murmurs and after a few minutes of hesitation, Draco slowly nods and moves to the other side of the Transfigured bed.

“Hermione, I need a baby blanket and a pillow, Neville, I need some Aloe Vera as well as some valerian root to help with the contractions. Parkinson, I need a bowl of warm water and Nott and Malfoy, I want you both to keep look out, we don’t know how far that bastard and his Chickens are.” They all nod and get to work, Neville racing out of the classroom to get the requested plants, “Blaise, how long have you been in labour for?” Harry asks gently as he Transfigures an old quill into a blanket to cover the young man’s privates, “A-about t-two or so h-hours…” Harry nods and turns to find Neville entering the classroom again with the requested items, “Make a paste with the warm water and add a touch of Blaise’s blood.” He nods and sets to work, Harry conjuring a stick, “I want you to put this between your teeth and bite on it when I tell you to push alright? We don’t want those Chickens finding us whilst your giving birth.”

The Italian’s chocolate eyes convey his fear as he nods and Harry smiles slightly, “Don’t be afraid, we’ll get through this I promise.” Blaise nods and sticks the stick in his mouth and waits for Harry to instruct him. Neville comes over with the paste and holds the bowl while the Saviour applies it to the young man’s lower belly, “This paste will help the baby be delivered easier and will take the edge off of the pain, so when you feel the pain dissipate somewhat, let me know and it will be time for you to start pushing, alright?” The dark skinned young man nods and Harry smiles slightly.

After about twenty minutes, Blaise touches Harry’s arm lightly and nods, and Harry turns serious, “Alright, on the count of 3, I want you to push. 1, 2, 3, push!” Blaise bites down hard on the stick as he pushes with all his might. After what feels like forever but is only minutes, Harry let’s out a cry of happiness as he cradles the babes head in his hands, “One more push and that should be it Blaise, you’re doing marvellous, just one more and your child will be a part of this world.” Blaise nods exhaustedly and gives another push and Harry waves his hand to cut the umbilical cord and holding his breath as he awaits the wail of the babe. After a few tense seconds, the baby lets out a major wail and Harry grins, turning to the bearer before him and stating, “Blaise, say hello to your son.” He passes the crying bundle over to his bearer and Blaise’s chocolate orbs fill with happy tears, I think I’m going to name you Fletcher Hadrian Zabini.”

Everyone looks at Blaise in confusion and wonder and Harry cocks his head to the side in askance, “Blaise…?” He asks curiously and said Italian takes a breath before looking Harry in the eyes, “You helped deliver him and you did it because you didn’t want to see someone suffer, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Harry smiles slightly before he’s suddenly pushed out of the way by his Godfather, who is pale and frantic looking, “We have to leave _now_! Dumbledore is on his way here with Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan and they’ll be here any minute now!” Harry, Hermione and Neville look to each other and Neville whistles, “Good thing we decided to leave tonight then, huh?” He raises an eyebrow and Harry and Hermione nod, “I agree. Can we take them all?” Hermione inquires and Harry nods, beckoning Snape over to him. He grabs a hold of said Potions Master and Blaise, Hermione grabbing a hold of Parkinson and Nott, Neville grabbing Malfoy. They’re eyes glow before they suddenly disappear in a shower of crimson sparks.

*~*

They appear outside in the gardens of Peverell Manor and Harry growls lowly before calming himself and calling for a House-Elf, “Twinky!” A young female House-Elf appears wearing a black maid’s dress with silver trimmings and a silver apron, “You called my Lord?” She curtsies and Harry rolls his eyes before saying, “I want at least one House-Elf to be Bonded with one of our guests, with Dobby Bonded to little Fletcher.” Twinky nods before disappearing and appearing with 7 other House-Elves, “Kreacher, Flip, Dante, Kick, Cleo, Timone and Pumba, choose a person to Bond with please and inform his Royal-Pain-In-My-Ass that we’re home.” Twinky giggles before disappearing to do just that and Harry turns to the others, “Follow me please, I’ll show you to the dining room as I’m sure you’re all hungry. Mione, Nev, after dinner we need to have a meeting with Hela as she has a new target for us.” They nod and follow their brother into Manor, the Slytherin’s following behind.

*~*

Ten minutes later and everyone is seated around the table in the informal dining room, “Ry, shouldn’t you show the others who you really are…?” Hermione asks and Harry sighs, muttering something under his breath before standing allowing the Glamour’s on him to drop. Instead of the Boy Wonder we all know and love, there is a young man with one hazel coloured eye and one onyx coloured one, the man’s hair the colour of midnight with light brown highlights and an aristocratic face, his height going from 5’11 to 6’2. He smirks slightly at Snape’s dumbfounded expression before he bows slightly and states, “Duke Hadrian James-Severus Prince-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Black at your service.” He straightens and smiles at his bearer, who stands and slams himself into the young man’s chest, “Hadrian!” Severus sobs and Hadrian smiles slightly, “Yeah Da, it’s me, but before you get too worked up, how bout you look behind you…?” Said Potions Guru frowns before turning and gaping when he sees a very much alive James Charlus Peverell-Potter, his long-thought-dead husband, “Jaime…?”


End file.
